


Paperwork Musings

by CaptainAddict



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Copia is Shy, F/M, M/M, Pining, Sibling is Gender Neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAddict/pseuds/CaptainAddict
Summary: Copia gets reflective whilst drowning in paperwork.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Paperwork Musings

It was never said that being a Cardinal would be easy, but this was ridiculous. 

From within the confines of the paperwork prison that surrounded his desk, Copia let out a soft sigh. Reaching out to dip his quill into the ever-shrinking well of ink, he slid yet another piece of paper in front of himself to continue the ongoing slog of formalities that came with the title.

Budgets. Quotas. Requests. Sign here please, Cardinal. Can you please review this, Cardinal? Edit this and leave it on my desk, Cardinal. Honestly, the work made him feel like a glorified secretary at times. Tedious work that bore him to tears took up a surprisingly large part of his day, and the time that _was_ free was taken by his other duties. Seeing that his ghouls have completed their tasks, ensuring that sermons are well prepared, participating in the odd social event. All steps of the rat race that he participated in every day.

His handwriting flows freely along with his thoughts, barely pausing in the well-practised motions of monotony. 

There was very little variation in his routine; all his energy had been channelled into acceleration along this path to papacy, leaving not much room for the fervorous pleasures that he _should_ be privy to. Which is why, he muses, it was such a surprise to meet you. The smile that creeps to his lips is not intentional, but Copia is glad for it all the same. It happens most times he thinks about you and makes for a welcome reprieve from the task at hand.

He had met you by sheer coincidence. Papa had taken ill -- Copia huffs in amusement at that, being _ill_ is a kinder way to phrase that he was simply hungover as hell -- and he had graciously stepped up to take over his morning prayers. Well. More accurately, Dewdrop had thought launching himself into Copia’s bed at an unholy hour would be amusing, so he was the only one awake to receive Imperator’s request for a replacement at the crack of dawn. 

The siblings that had gathered were only slightly disappointed to see him, as most had been looking forward to gazing into the eyes of the youngest Emeritus brother as their way to wake up that morning. It was something he was used to, really. The shadow of Papa was a place that Copia knows all too well. Why look at a Cardinal when the most powerful person in their faith is standing there, shining from within His unholy light? Eyes may wander to him, but their gaze keeps going. Never stopping for long.

Regardless, once the disapproving silence of the group had passed, he had led them through prayer as he normally would have. Individuals bled together in a harmony of song and word, the overwhelming passion of belief rising his confidence as he took charge of the group in front of him. This was his artistry, preaching His word to those who sought it. He felt at home and in these moments, there was nigh nothing that could break him out of his stride.

However.

As the morning sun rose to kiss the stained glass of the abbey’s windows, his thoughts were stolen from his lips. He had tried to continue, but half-starts and hesitations had tumbled forward instead. For a beautiful, new moment, he was caught off-guard.

Copia was a simple man. Throughout his time as Cardinal, he had, of course, indulged in the delights of the flesh. One-off encounters in shadowed hallways, passionate flings in the back of the tour bus, violent power struggles between claw and tooth. All fun, sure. But they ultimately left him alone in the aftermath. He hadn’t found what he was looking for; someone that felt like a sanctuary in the turmoil of his life. Beauty comes and goes, but he wanted romance. He wants to be swept away in the arms of someone who inspires his soul, to create music together in flesh and song.

Meeting your eyes for the first time, Copia thinks that maybe he’s found it.

The light was shining through, caressing your face in a way that -- Satan, forgive him -- he could only describe as holy. You shone in that moment; the raw beauty and serenity in your face captured his heart so easily and he found himself content to never want it back. He saw your lip curl in a gentle amusement, clearly surprised to hear you fumble for words whilst you had been in the groove, and he clears his throat with a small cough. Even if his thoughts wanted to remain on you, he could wax poetically about you later.

Snapping back to his office, Copia jolts back to attention with a startled gasp. Lost in his thoughts he had totally missed the inkwell and knocked it over, black ink now seeping into -- hopefully! -- unimportant papers. Swearing under his breath, he scoots back from the desk. His fingers were already stained with awry ink and the edge of his sleeve would probably be matching if the dampness of it was anything to go by; he was quietly grateful for wearing black today, saving him from having to change. Rummaging around in the draws of his desk, he finds a well-loved cloth usually reserved for his rats and gets to cleaning up the mess.

His thoughts, as they usually do, seem to find their way back to you. He had found out later that you normally attend morning prayers to ensure that you have enough time to go for a slow walk around the grounds before your duties start for the day; that you enjoy the first chilled breaths before the sun warms the earth, always seeking to start your day watching the abbey come to life from the depths of sleep. It explains why he had never gotten to see you like that before.

This time, the smile on his face was intentional. From that day on, you had been a resident in his mind for every waking hour -- and often unwaking as well, too many nights he awoke to reach for the warmth that wasn’t there. If he could, he would spend every moment at your side, memorising the rhythm of your breath and losing himself in your smile. You, and only you, gave him salvation and he craved it more each day.

The paperwork couldn’t be saved, but Copia doesn’t mind. If it was important, or even if it wasn’t, Imperator would yell at him regardless, so there wasn’t much he could do. Leaning back in his chair he throws the rag towards the bin in the corner, missing spectacularly and landing it squarely in the middle of the room. Typical.

With a huff, Copia runs his fingers through his hair and surveys the still remaining stacks of paper in front of him. The day was still young and his inspiration to continue the drag of work had very much faded, drying up quicker than the spilt ink. With a flick of his wrist, he looks at his watch. If he was correct -- and when it came to you, he took care to ensure he was -- you would be finishing up your first round of chores soon. Perhaps, he decides, he could come and see you in person. He needs to see your glow, your light, in the flesh rather than chasing memories.

You weren’t his yet; this wasn’t something to be rushed after all. You deserved to be serenaded in a slow dance, held gently against him as the world faded away. To be taken to dinners by candlelight, with meaningful talks shared over sweet desserts. To have your face softly caressed as he whispers gentle praise into your ear, thanking above and below alike that you opened his eyes to a passion such as this. If he could only stop being so damn shy every time you so much as smiled at him, maybe he would actually get to experience his dreams in reality.

Without a second thought, and ignoring the way his cock twitched at the image of you in his bed, he stands up and straightens out his clothes. Yes, seeing you was exactly what he needed. Not bothering to pick up the papers that went flying from the sudden movement, Copia heads to the door and kicks the rag to the side on his way. His duty as a Cardinal can wait, right now he was just a man.

A man just desperately hoping to see your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll like this, I may consider writing more! Big thanks to Ghostsucks and Nicxan for looking over this.


End file.
